


Однострочники

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575





	Однострочники

**ST-I, Кирк/Спок, IC, рейтинг любой. "- По ту сторону звезд... - Звучит как название дешевого романа!"**

 

Жизнь мостика вошла в русло. Павел вместе со всеми чувствовал, как таял лёд, грелся стылый, точно русской зимой, воздух, и привычные мелкие водовороты возникали у консолей: Ухура и двое техников с барахлившим пультом связи, Сулу – рядом с Павлом, улыбавшийся ему и, еле заметно, расстилавшемуся впереди звёздному полю. Спок – возле капитанского кресла. Он опирался ладонью о спинку, а Кирк сидел вполоборота и смотрел на него. Вот под такими взглядами плавились невидимые льды, сковавшие борта ещё до выхода из дока.

Павел отвернулся и уставился в экран. Но слух отключить он не мог.

– Вы не скажете о том, как нелогично без цели гнать корабль?

– Я не думаю, что наш полёт лишён цели, – негромко ответил Спок.

Павел представил, как затеплилась улыбка Кирка. Доктор Маккой отчётливо фыркнул.

– Да. Словно ещё чуть-чуть, – сказал Кирк, – и мы окажемся по ту сторону звёзд.

– Звучит как название дешёвого романа, – не сдержался доктор.

Павлу так хотелось глянуть назад, что заныла шея.

– Боунс, ты неисправим. Спок, – капитан понизил голос, – ты устал?

Павел всё-таки обернулся, как раз чтобы увидеть – будто волна колыхнулась, рука Кирка плавно поднялась и коснулась вначале запястья, а затем и пальцев Спока.

– Немного, Джим.

– Мистер Сулу, мостик ваш.

Они оба шли до турболифта как подгоняемые течением, подлаживаясь к движениям другого с лёгкостью, знакомой и неожиданной.

Доктор, как ни странно, не пошёл за ними следом. Павел перехватил его насмешливо-тёплый взгляд и сразу отвернулся снова, пока щёки не начали краснеть.

 

***

**Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Кирк/Спок, после спасения планеты, до слушания, "Я рад, что ты возвращаешься к самому себе, Спок", NH!,IC (желательно рейтинг).**

 

Мокрая рубашка липла к коже. Джим расстегнул манжеты, но старомодная пуговица не желала вылезать из петли.

– Разрешите, адмирал?

Спок справился за две секунды, и всё-таки Джим успел почувствовать сквозь холодную ткань обжигающее прикосновение. Кроме них здесь оставался Боунс, только оправивший мундир.

– Спасибо, Спок, – выдавил Джим, прежде чем тот развязал пояс халата.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – чуть натянуто сообщил Боунс.

– Конечно. – Джим старался не глядеть туда, где Спок стоял в одном белье. Или уже без него.

– Джим, – низкий голос не позволял искать отходных путей, – мы одни.

Он обернулся. Промокшая вулканская туника тоже не способствовала отрезвлению.

– Ты замёрз?

– Мне известен крайне эффективный способ согревания. Однако сейчас…

– Самое время.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, смиряясь с несовершенством человеческих лёгких, Спок вновь тихо произнёс:

– Джим…

– Никаких больше «адмирал, сэр» наедине? Я рад, что ты возвращаешься к самому себе, Спок.

– Я также нахожу в этом удовлетворение.

Джим настойчиво двинул бёдрами, и Спок отозвался, толкнувшись вперёд.

– Боже мой, Спок, – Джим обхватил его за шею, тяжело дыша, – вот так… О боже, я не могу…

Он не забыл, каково это. Но сейчас всё было куда острее – оттого, что вспомнил Спок.

 

***

**TOS. Кирк/Спок. Спок попадает в рабство, Кирк отправляется его спасать, IC.**

 

Клетка на отвесном склоне, зубья скал, над ними – глубокое сиреневое небо. Которое, как пропасть, притягивало взгляд Кирка.

Он почти добрался.

– Спок, – тихо позвал он.

– Джим...

Спок чудовищно ослаб, запястья цвели зелёным под цепями.

– Сейчас, потерпи ещё минуту, – бормотал Кирк, плавя фазером металл.

– Подъём на эту гору...

– Безумие, согласен. Сможешь за меня держаться?

Знать бы заранее, что транспортация возможна только на равнинах. Высадиться бы тогда вместе со Споком...

Спускались медленно, но беспрепятственно. Спок, безгранично ему доверявший, не мешал.

– Я тебя держу, – шептал Кирк. – Эти твари, что они с тобой...

– Джим, не надо.

– Две недели, господи, целых две.

Уже на земле Спок пересохшими губами стёр влажные дорожки с его щёк. Но только в пустыне, когда их захватил луч транспортатора, Кирк смог унять дрожь.

 

***

**TOS, Кирк/Спок, последствия воздействия шоколада на организм Спока, H!**

 

– Аскетизм до добра не доводит, – наставительно произнёс Кирк и схватил что-то с подноса. – Закройте глаза, Спок, и откройте рот.

– Я предпочёл бы не принимать непроверенной пищи, к тому же в буквальном смысле "вслепую".

– Это древний земной обычай! И капитанский приказ, Спок. Ну?

Спок покорился. Вложив ему в рот конфету, Кирк не удержался и коснулся нижней мягкой губы.

– А теперь жуйте, – сказал он чуть севшим голосом.

*

– Я не знал! – вопил Кирк поледеневшему Маккою. – Просто шоколад!

Капитан висел на плече Спока, и любое неосторожное движение вулканец пресекал впивавшейся в капитанскую ягодицу пятернёй.

– Идиот, для них сахар хуже, чем для Скотти – его самогон!

– Спасибо, Боунс, очень вовремя!

– Оглушить его? – крикнул Маккой. Охранники поёжились, глядя Споку вслед.

– Я вам оглушу! – донеслось из-за поворота, ведущего в каюту старпома. – Сам разберусь, Боунс!

"Разберётся он", – мысленно застонал Маккой.

В столовой будто пронеслось торнадо. Вот здесь Спок соорудил шаткую конструкцию из столов, куда водрузил капитана, предотвращая возможное бегство. А вот тут демонстрировал боевые приёмы на репликаторе. И, наконец, сочтя демонстрацию достаточной, потащил завоёванного Джима в логово, утверждать заявленные права.

"Один плюс – Джим долго ещё не сможет смотреть на сладкое..."

 

***

**TOS или полнометражки, Кирк/Спок/Маккой, мужская дружба без закуски.**

 

За плечами без малого пять лет, впереди беззвёздная неизвестность. Надо отметить водораздел.

Их трое в капитанской каюте; Маккой пьёт виски, для Джима – саурианское бренди, Споку – сладкий "кисель" с Арктура.

– Есть менее затратный способ его споить, – кивает на Спока осоловевший Маккой. – Передавай ему хмель через эту вашу связь, Джим. Ты пьёшь, а зеленеет он.

– Не выйдет, – хмыкает Джим. – Срабатывает только...

– Джим, не думаю...

– Не перебивай, Спок, – только в постели. Чего ты морщишься, Боунс? А если так?

– Куда лезет твоя рука?

– Джим, я бы советовал оставить доктора...

Тревоги, которые всколыхнуло бренди, начинают выплывать, и Джим неуверенно хватается за колено Маккоя. Не отпуская, впрочем, руки хмурящегося Спока.

– Вдруг мы не будем вместе, а? Где мы окажемся на следующий год?

– Сначала доживём, – замечает Маккой. – Ну что ещё?.. Джим!

Того уже не остановить.

– К нам, – бормочет раскрасневшийся Джим, – иди сюда, Боунс, иди к нам.

– Ты насмерть перепугаешь Спока, – вяло отбивается Маккой.

Но его губы накрывают приторно-сладкие, раскалённые, как бока древней спиртовки, на которой удобно греть вино для пунша.

Резко выдохнув, Маккой подаётся назад – чтобы упасть в руки Джима, потерявшего всякий стыд. И странным кажется не то, что с ним творят, а что протестовать он не хочет. Виной всему выпивка, конечно, ещё страх, разделённый тремя, и сомнения в подступающем "завтра".

– Спок! – кричит он от прикосновений горячего языка. – Джим... – И тянется к взлохмаченным светлым волосам.

Когда Маккой кончает, глядя, как они обмениваются почти невинным поцелуем в дюйме над его болезненно твёрдым членом, он вдруг проваливается в их – общий – свет, и его окружают мимолётные, но яркие образы.

После Джим спит, а Маккой заплетающимся языком говорит Споку:

– Я видел монастырь там, в дьявольской пустыне. И не думай, Спок, тебе туда не нужно. Ты мне веришь? Вместе, слышишь? Надо быть рядом... рядом с Джимом. Без нас он ведь... – голос обрывается, а Спок касается его лба двумя пальцами, словно целуя, и приказывает:

– Спи.

 

***

**TOS. Кирк/Спок. Капитан и старший помощник застряли в лифте.**

 

– Чрезвычайно подозрительное совпадение, – высказался Спок.

В кабине зажёгся аварийный свет.

– В чём вы видите совпадение, мистер Спок?

– Вчера вы говорили, что "иногда полезно разбавить рутину", а сегодня, в день вашего рождения, мы оказываемся запертыми в лифте.

– Ну как мне оправдаться? – вздохнул Кирк, пряча ухмылку. – Я не жду милостей от техники. Я беру их сам.

– Вы запрограммировали кабину на отключение?

Тут пискнул интерком.

– Капитан, потерпите минут пятнадцать, – попросил озадаченный Скотт. – Я всё исправлю.

– Не торопись, Скотти, мы в порядке. – Отключив связь, Кирк подтащил Спока ближе.

– В порядке? – усомнился Спок, пытаясь вывернуться.

– Ты обещал вчера, помнишь? Помочь разбавить рутину.

Низ живота у Кирка сладко заныл.

– Неподходящее место, – сопротивлялся стойкий вулканец.

– Самое то, – убеждал Кирк, коварно облапив дрогнувшие пальцы Спока.

– Капитан, вынужден... – но поцелуй в шею отвлёк его. – Вынужден предупредить, что пятнадцати минут может оказаться недостаточно.

Распластанный по стенке Кирк охнул. Методично расстёгивая форменные брюки, Спок договорил:

– А мы будем не в состоянии остановиться.

Мелькнула мысль о возможном просчёте, но в тот момент Кирку было уже наплевать.

 

***

**ST XI (ТОС) Кирк/Cпок. Спок каждую ночь видит сны, в которых Кирк умирает. На следующий день сюжеты снов воплощаются в реальность, но Споку каждый раз удается спасти капитана.**

 

... Спок ловит только грязно-жёлтую прядь тумана. Джим ещё кричит, он слышит его – ровно пять целых три десятых секунды. Из глубокой расщелины лезут чешуйчатые твари, теперь уже за ним, но Спок больше не бежит. От первого укуса он дёргается и просыпается.

Едва они спустились в город-призрак на Генитуре, Спок выхватывает коммуникатор и приказывает Скотту: "Немедленно поднимайте десант!". Густой жёлтый туман колышется там, где они стояли миг назад. Позже Спок принесёт капитану извинения, и тот возмутится, но отправит на планету беспилотный модуль. На экране они увидят, чем кишит брошенный город. Спок не расскажет о кошмаре: в сбывшихся грёзах логики нет. Однако сны не прекратятся.

Спок не знает, почему видит их. Но готов благодарить неведомых богов, когда забирает у Джима чашу с ритуальным питьём на якобы дружеском приёме. "Там яд", – говорит он, и Джим верит. Если руки Спока и дрожат, когда он опрокидывает чашу, то лишь чуть-чуть.  
Маккой, осматривая плечо Джима, говорит:  
– По касательной, просто царапина. Везёт как Джеймсу Т. Кирку. Что у них было?  
– Копья. – Джим оглядывается на Спока. – И дело не в везении.  
Доктор понимает с полуслова.  
– Опять вы, мистер Спок? Джим, теперь офицеры охраны тебе не нужны.

Когда они вдвоём бегут по ледяному лабиринту Кроноса, Спок вдруг останавливает его.  
– Нет, т'хи'ла, не туда.  
Джим хмурится, ему незнакомо обращение и непонятна просьба.  
– Что? Но выход там!  
Они спорят, и Спок вынужден уступить. Его капитан, если уверен в правоте, не прислушается к смутным доводам. Они идут, но Спок опережает, и два отравленных дротика вонзаются в его грудь. Не в Джима.  
Дальше он чувствует тёплое покалывание – захват транспортационного луча.

Очнувшись в лазарете, он смотрит прямо в покрасневшие глаза Джима.  
– Совсем близко, – говорит тот надтреснутым голосом. – Если бы не чёртова зелёная кровь... Ты понимаешь, Спок?  
Он пытается объяснить:  
– Сон...  
– Нет, – Джим сжимает его кисть сильнее, чем выдержал бы человек. – Ты не спишь, я здесь, это не сон.  
Он склоняет голову и касается лбом их сплетённых рук. Спок следит за частотой своего дыхания. "Спасибо", произнесённое Джимом, холодит его ладонь.  
– Вы не должны благодарить, сэр.  
– Господи, не зови меня "сэр". Не сейчас. – Джим приподнимается, опираясь на биокровать, и губами гладит его висок.  
Спок слегка поворачивает голову.  
– Джим, ты должен верить мне, – шепчет он в приоткрытые губы. Прежде чем начать поцелуй, Джим кивает.

 

***

**ST XI, МакКой/Спок, "Вы уверены, что это не противопоказано вулканцам, доктор?", (желателен рейтинг, можно невысокий)**

 

Маккою многое не нравится, немало и того, что его раздражает, но не выносит он одного – сомнений в его врачебном искусстве. Именно поэтому остроухий умник смотрит на гипошприц как на кровавый бифштекс. Недоверчиво и с омерзением.

– Вы уверены, что это не противопоказано вулканцам, доктор?

Точно по сценарию: не гуманоиды, а сплошные аксиомы. Маккою страстно хочется заполучить антикварный шприц и глубоко, до упора вонзить его в зеленоватую кожу. Вместо этого он стискивает зубы:

– Уверен, мистер Спок. Можете расслабиться и насладиться.

Тогда этот гоблин, чёрт бы его побрал, поднимает бровь. Да-да, именно так, как и представлял Маккой, ровно под тем самым углом. Выбешивает не столько реакция, сколько предсказуемость действий. Забыв о незапертой двери, плюнув на неизбежность гауптвахты, Маккой ломает установленный ритм.

С глухим проклятьем он целует стиснутые губы, кусая, зализывая, требуя раскрыться. Свободную руку он опускает между сведённых ног вулканца. И тут Спок его удивляет – дважды: возвращённым поцелуем и горячей налитой твёрдостью под ладонью Маккоя.

 

***

**Prime!Спок | m!Спок | tos!Спок | nu!Спок, рассуждения о капитанах и законах Вселенных. H!, IC**

 

– ...после чего он сказал, что корбомит чрезвычайно опасен. И затем...

Спока прервал умудрённый сединами, но подрастерявший в этикете посол:

– И тогда Джим выиграл свою лучшую партию в покер. Отлично помню этот день.

Тут вступил юный Спок. Кончики его ушей предательски наливались цветом весенних побегов.

– Мой капитан проделал нечто схожее. Однако несуществующее устройство было названо им как "Галактический Разрушитель 3.1".

Посол довольно кивнул:

– Никакие флуктуации пространства не способны изменить характер. Особенно если мы говорим о Джеймсе Кирке. Ведь так, Спок?

Четвёртый участник беседы хмыкнул в бороду.

– Когда мы оказались в подобной ситуации, капитан Кирк сообщил противнику, что "они даже не узнают, что их прикончило". – Остальные напряглись, догадываясь о финале, а Спок триумфально закончил: – Блеф – не наш метод. Однако противник, очевидно, также знал это и бесчестно бежал. Результат достигнут, при этом мой капитан не прибегнул к нелогичному притворству.

К послу медленно вернулся дар речи.

– Да, – сказал он задумчиво, – характеры те же. Но некоторые Вселенные, чёрт побери, имеют свои преимущества!

 

***

 **ST XI, Кирк/Спок, на арт** (Stargazing by Athew)

 

Над обзорной палубой – планетарная туманность созвездия Парус. Синие блики играют на влажном лбу Джима, отражаются в его сияющих глазах.  
Спок теряется в шквале, который сам на себя навлёк.

– Смотри на меня, – умоляет Джим, описывая бёдрами круги. От движений по нервным окончаниям Спока расходятся сокрушающие волны.

Ослушавшись, Спок отворачивается, но контроль утекает сквозь пальцы мокрым песком.

Чтобы выплыть, надо себя отпустить. Позволить потоку нести твоё тело.

Спок растворяется в прохладе того, кто с нарастающим ритмом прилива вжимает его в обшивку.

– Хочу... чтобы ты смотрел, – требует Джим и прикусывает кончик его уха. – Спок, давай же, смотри на меня...

Спок сжимается, будто под водной толщей слыша жалобный вскрик. В конце концов он находит взглядом помутневшие глаза Джима, окунается в его пылающий разум – и остаётся с ним до последнего вала, увлёкшего на самое дно, к слепящему звёздному свету.

 

***

**ST XI, Спок/фем!Кирк, "капитан, это недопустимо".**

 

Из трубы Джеффри доносится: "Я тут".

Подойдя, он видит пару высоких сапог, затем капитан чуть съезжает на спине, и перед Споком – округлые коленки.

– Вы вызывали, капитан? – интересуется он, не глядя выше.

– Джил, Спок, был уговор.

– Вы можете спуститься?

– Мне тут хорошо. Ты на меня не посмотришь?

Спок поднимает глаза. Капитан виновато улыбается и показывает грязные руки, на правой – небольшой ожог.

– Две катушки в охладителях перегорели, а я помогла Скотти. Всё равно не спится.

Она вытирает ладони о юбку, мелькает белая полоса обнажённого бедра. Бровь Спока ползёт вверх.

– Чулки, – доверительно сообщает она, – колготки надоели. Тебе нравится? – Она шире разводит ноги, и Спок на миг стискивает зубы прежде чем ответить:

– Капитан, это недопустимо.

– Ох, нарушение Устава? – Проворные пальцы собирают ткань на талии. – Непростительно.

– Вас могут увидеть.

– Вряд ли. Тебя – могут. Но ты же... – дыхание срывается, – ты меня не выдашь? Просто стой... ммм... и смотри.

Спина Спока неестественно выпрямлена. Он высчитывает, какова вероятность, что в этот раз он устоит, но влажное скольжение пальцев сводит усилия на нет. Капитан выгибает спину, и Спок невольно делает шаг вперёд. А затем ещё один, и ещё.

 

***

**ST XI, АУ, кроссовер с "Историей игрушек". "Идею покинуть комнату я нахожу вопиюще нелогичной".**

 

Мистер Картофельная Голова проворчал:

– Пять минут, как из коробки, а собрался бежать.

– Я не могу оставить корабль! Четыреста человек, понимаешь?

Вуди подмигнул остальным, чтобы помалкивали.

– Слушай, капитан...

– Джим.

– Ладно, Джим, вот у Базза тоже был сдвиг на спасении планеты...

– Да мне плевать! – Джим стукнул пластиковым кулаком по кубику. – Мы уходим.

Тогда вперёд вышел его напарник, ушастый как пасхальный кролик – и эмоциональный как робот. Немудрено, что у парня маленько съехала крыша: попробуй провести несколько месяцев взаперти с бесноватым капитаном.

– Идею покинуть комнату я нахожу вопиюще нелогичной, – веско сказал он.

– Спок, а наша присяга? Старший офицер отдал тебе приказ!

– Джим, – несколько смягчился остроухий, – наиболее эффективным будет сперва исследовать эту планету.

– Думаешь? – Джим с сомнением оглянулся. За ними грудилась стайка трёхглазых инопланетян, восхищённо вздыхавших украдкой.

– Это мнение офицера по науке.

Вуди хотел прекратить ломать комедию, но поймал предостерегающий взгляд Спока. Ну, пусть как знают.

Вместо этого он, пихнув Базза под лопатку, радостно предложил:

– Так что, начнём знакомиться? Джим, это Базз Лайтер, космический рейнджер и мой друг.

Джим неуверенно кивнул, Спок поднял левую руку с причудливо расставленными пальцами. Что ж, решил Вуди, первый контакт установлен.

 

***

**RPS, Шатнер/Нимой, "я тоже женат, и что?", IC, NH!**

 

У павильона их подстерегают ребятишки с блокнотом. Пока Ди щедро марает бумагу, а залихватски расписавшийся Билл крутится рядом, Леонарду в ладонь тычется свёрнутый листок. Билл безмятежен и вовсе не смотрит в его сторону. Как ему удаётся незаметно проворачивать свои шуточки?

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Билл – громко; от неожиданности Леонард сжимает листок.

Уже в "Бьюике" он разворачивает его, опускает окно и закуривает. После глубокой затяжки он позволяет себе прочесть. Пять слов: "Я тоже женат. И что?".

Билл Шатнер как он есть. Вот уж впрямь, что такого? Вопреки здравому смыслу, Леонарда омывает хмельным жаром при одной мысли, как всё могло быть.

– Эй, ты спишь? – раздаётся над ухом. Билл видит измятый листок на его коленях, а потом озвучивает главное: – И что, Леонард?

– Я так не могу.

– Знаешь, лучший способ заставить меня доказать обратное, это сказать "не могу". – Билл обходит "Бьюик", усаживается и захлопывает дверь. – Давай проверим.

Он хватает подбородок Леонарда, касается носом его щеки, губами едва дотрагивается до краешка рта – и, чёрт, Билл, чёрт...

– Вот видишь, – Билл улыбается – широченной самодовольной ухмылкой, кричащей: "Я никогда не проигрываю". Но их дыхание одинаково неровное, руки Билла так же дрожат, и впервые Леонард не жалеет, что потерпел поражение.

 

***

**RPS, Шатнер / Нимой, 70-е года. Леонард увлекается фотографией, но почему-то не любит снимать своего друга. А+ (преслэш)**

 

– Ди, улыбнись, как ты умеешь! – кричит Леонард. – Встань сюда, чтобы солнце не мешало. Отлично!

Поодаль на раскладном стуле их ждёт Билл. Он держит в руках пустую тарелку, но пойти к мангалу за добавкой не решается.

Отчего так происходит, Биллу неясно, но стоит ему приблизиться, как Леонард тушуется и пакует камеру.

Раньше он с притворной обидой просил: "А меня?". Леонард находил отговорки.

Теперь Билл просто украдкой наблюдает. Металлические бока фотоаппарата пускают зайчиков. На них больно смотреть, и Билл устало прикрывает глаза.

Из-под ресниц видно, как многоглазый "Аргус" в руках Леонарда поворачивается объективом к нему. К нему, Биллу Шатнеру, прикорнувшему под старой яблоней Ди с тарелкой в руках.

В знойном мареве колышется бело-серая фигура с пойманным солнцем в ладонях. Над Биллом яблоневая крона, он укрыт в тени, а Леонард весь пылает в жадных лучах.

Открой глаза, и мираж исчезнет – не смей шевельнуться, нельзя его звать...

Билл не считает, но Леонард делает снимка три-четыре, не меньше.

 

***

**RPS, Шатнер / Нимой, время полнометражек. Шатнер напрашивается в фотолабораторию Нимоя, чтобы посмотреть, как тот печатает фотографии. Маленькая тёмная комната, они оба немного нетрезвые, Леонард оживлённый и увлечённый и так близко… очень сложно удержаться, да и надо ли? А- (рейтинг очень хотелось бы повыше, если получится, не ниже R).**

 

Запах проявителя и фиксажа мешается с имбирным перегаром. Всего-то пара глотков, но "Джим Бим" ударил по мозгам так, что шумит в ушах.

В красном тусклом свете профиль Леонарда – будто вырезанный из чёрного бархата.

Он не умолкает.

– Смотри, вот Нишель. Просила снять её рядом с лестницей. Помнишь, ступени на Селейю?

Билл смотрит, но видит лишь его руки. Длинные пальцы умело орудуют пинцетом в фотокювете. Иначе как таинством не назвать.

– Лен, я хотел спросить...

Придвинься Билл ещё, и они коснутся бёдрами. Виски в крови разбудило неугомонных дьяволят.

Билл невесомо гладит поясницу Леонарда.

– Билли?

Теперь и у него хрипотца в голосе.

– Мы ведь совсем немного выпили, Лен?

– Каплю.

– Но я не могу остановиться, – потерянно шепчет Билл. Он держится за Леонарда так, словно под ними вот-вот разверзнется пропасть. – Скажи, что ты не против. Пожалуйста...

После неловкого поцелуя Леонард отвечает коротким "Билл...". Этого достаточно.

Когда Билл опускается на колени, голова перестаёт кружиться. Всё становится на места. Всё правильно: пальцы Леонарда у него в волосах, заглушённые всхлипы, атлас кожи, которую ласкает языком. На последнем сорвавшемся "Боже!" он снова не чувствует жёсткий пол. Он взмывает, плывёт в темноте – и спасительными швартовами только руки Леонарда на его плечах.

 

***

**RPS, Шатнер / Нимой. Съёмки ТОС. Леонард беспокоится, когда Шатнер после работы уходит с очередной сериальной девочкой. Ведь Билл совершенно не соблюдает режим, не высыпается и не бережёт здоровье! А- (преслэш, можно юмор).**

 

– Увидимся, Ленни, – бросил он, провожая сияющую блондинку к выходу. Рука Билла покоилась на девичьей талии, а её лапка норовила скользнуть по его спине гораздо южнее.

– Подожди, – неожиданно сказал Леонард. В голосе откуда-то прорезались командные ноты Джина.

– Прости?

Бил остановился, но девицу не выпустил.

– Я сказал – постой. Есть серьёзный разговор.

Леонарда восхищало, как широко могут распахнуться глаза удивлённого Шатнера.

– А этот разговор... не может подождать?

– Исключено.

Так он оказался в гримёрке с очень недовольным Биллом. Опустив предисловия, Леонард начал:

– Эти приключения бесследно не проходят. Билл, утром ты как выжатый лимон, а тебе надо высыпаться.

– О чёрт, только не это. Леонард, меня ждут...

– Ты не пойдёшь, ясно?

– Ты мне кто – мать, жена, семейный доктор?

– Как твой друг, я несу за тебя ответственность!

Но что-то пошло не так. Лицо Билла осветилось чеширской улыбкой. Он интимно понизил голос:

– Знаешь, а ты прав. Ответственность и прочее. Знаешь, как всё исправить?

– Как? – Леонард чувствовал подвох.

– Укладывай меня сам, – предложил торжествующий Билл. – Обещаю быть паинькой.

Разумных возражений Леонард подыскать не смог.

 

***

**RPS, m! Шатнер / m! Нимой (или наоборот!). Оба делают успешную карьеру в соответствии со своим IC (в реальном мире-m! Период - после ТОСа). Внезапная встреча при критических обстоятельствах. Фраза: *Теперь с тобой кончено, приятель!* (Хочу рейтинг).**

 

Он был чист перед Законом, был знаменит, и его, пусть неохотно, всё же впустили к Биллу в изолятор.

\- Пропагандистская литература? - поморщился Леонард, сам не веря.

\- Представь себе, - съязвил тот, ради кого Леонард обивал пороги у надзирателей. - Что, низко пал?

\- С такого-то пьедестала - недолго убиться.

\- Уж с этим медлить не станут.

Билл точно выдавал реплики, как раньше, когда они отчитывали сценарий серии: не вкладывая "идеологически верных чувств", но пропитывая слова чувствами к Леонарду.

\- Теперь с тобой кончено, приятель.

Леонард ждал, что, произнесённое, оно рухнет между ними секирой Инквизиторов.

\- А с нами? - Билл потянулся к его рукам.

Безумием было поддаться, привлечь его, сдирая арестантскую форму. Ещё большим - входить в покорное тело неспешно, словно не существовало наручников и охранников за дверью.

Напрасно Леонард беспокоился о криках, оба кончили яростно и беззвучно.

\- Почему ты вечно как монах? - Билл дёрнул его за рукав. - И не разденешь тебя нормально...

Леонард позволил себя ласкать, слушал несуразные нежности и думал, что выход есть всегда. Он докажет, доберётся хоть до правителя...

Прежде чем вошёл конвой, они оправились. Уходя, Леонард не обнадёжил Билла (тот бы не поверил), но сам ощущал новые силы для борьбы.

 

***

**RPS. Шатнер/Нимой. Съемки ТОСа. Шатнер и Нимой спорят, кто в сериале главнее (желательно рейтинг)**

 

– Это просто смешно! – распаляется Билл. – А у меня... есть капитанское кресло!

– Ты вообще себя слышишь?

– Главное, ты меня слышишь! Надо думать, с такими-то...

– Произнесёшь, – ласково предупреждает Леонард, – и лишишься капитанских яиц.

Билл показывает ему язык. Леонард всерьёз задумывается, не припрятана ли у того в кармане рогатка.

– Брось, Лен, ну признай, Кирк круче всех! То есть я – круче.

– Тебя просто всегда слишком много. Даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас.

– Ты – занудный кролик. Эй, в друзей не швыряют окурками! Ты мне завидуешь, всё понятно.

– Спока любят больше. – Леонард хранит спокойствие. Он не поддастся. – А значит, и меня.

– О, разумеется, великий Леонард Нимси...

И наконец-то Билл напрашивается.

– Ле-ен, – хрипит он, – ты сломаешь стул... Причём мной, а я против! Слезь!

– Кто теперь сверху? – рычит Леонард. У него стоит так, что впору штанам задымиться. Билл не отстаёт.

– Ты, – мычит Билл, закатывая глаза.

– Кто главный?

За стеной гримёрки стихает чей-то разговор. Леонард только наращивает темп.

– Боже, Лен, ты, ты, давай!..

Спинка стула дробно колотится об тумбочку. Удар-удар-удар-удар – и тишина, венчая закат спора.

Леонард старается дышать ровнее, пробует встать, но Билл не пускает. Вжимает в себя и дышит в унисон.

Пот щиплет глаза, плавит грим. Оба молчат, Леонард бездумно мнёт плечи Билла, тот безмятежно жмурится.

Разговор за стеной несмело возобновляется.

 

***

**RPS, время съёмок ТОС, Шатнер/Нимой. У Леонарда сломалась машина, Билл подвозит его на мотоцикле. (можно юмор, можно рейтинг).**

 

Когда выяснилось, что шлем только один, Леонард запротестовал. Мятеж был подавлен.

– Я постоянно так езжу! – Билл настойчиво толкал его к "Ямахе".

– Знаю, – проворчал Леонард, – чтобы добавить приятных минут гримёрам.

– Усаживайся. Вот так, прижмись сильнее.

– Может, не...

– Учись мне доверять. Обними меня, ну?

"Идиотская затея", – понял Леонард, едва Билл выжал сцепление.

На повороте захотелось разжать руки и соскользнуть вбок: всё равно до асфальта оставались считанные дюймы.

Остановка перед благословенным светофором – и Билл, смеясь, повернулся:

– Боже, ты так меня сжал! Лен, расслабься.

– Смотри на дорогу!

Когда они свернули раньше, чем нужно, и остановились в незнакомом парке, Леонард даже не возмущался.

– Пусти, – Билл нежно гладил его руки, – совсем задушил. Хреновая поездка?

– Больше никогда, – стаскивая шлем, поклялся Леонард. И вздрогнул, когда ладони Билла прошлись по бёдрам.

– С тобой у меня срывает предохранители. Выделываюсь, как младшекурсник...

– Мне, конечно, льстит, – сказал Леонард, ответив на требовательный поцелуй. – Но давай не на дороге, особенно когда ты без защиты.

– Слово скаута!

– Скаут из тебя...

Они всё-таки поехали дальше. Теперь мотоцикл под ними казался воздушной подушкой. Леонард, обмякнув, впитывал жар, исходивший от нагретой калифорнийским солнцем рубашки Билла.


End file.
